


Prince Maiden

by SteamyCocoa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamyCocoa/pseuds/SteamyCocoa
Summary: For some reasons the kingdom were ruled by Link's family, and thus immediately make him a crowned prince. This year Link finally turn 17, and every prince of Hyrule deserve a handmaiden by their side. Who knows something good maybe happen this time of the year. (In this AU zelda is a common people :D )





	Prince Maiden

The castle is bustling as the maids is busy preparing for the prince's 17 birthday, The maid head is busy shouting and instructing the other maids to prepared the main course for the celebration. The king has unleashed an order to make it the most grand birthday party in Hyrule for his beloved prince. Prince's Link. News and Letter has been send out all over Hyrule to invite the noble and the folk to be together celebrate the prince's birthday. The king is smiling as he look down the castle from up above observing the works. He were chilling as he enjoyed the fresh air and the gentle morning sun ray glowed down upon him. Then, his son came from behind.

"It's nice to see you're out here too, link" , the king said moving his eyes toward link as he walk closer to the king. Link nod his head and shift his stare to the castle maid below. There were a bit moment of silence between them. 

Link then open his mouth,

"Don't you think this is too much, father?" he ask as he looking into the king's eyes. The king smile again, wider. He then laugh heartily, "There's no such thing as too much link, if it's for celebrating your most important birthday". He then grab link's shoulder gently, "After this, it's time for you to have your own handmaiden"

"You know it's important since you'll be doing the castle's duty outside the castle then, I've been worried a lot about you link. At least, with the presence of the maid to took care of you I wouldn't need to worry too much" he said kindly, as he stare back into link's eyes. Link then nodded his head "I understand father".

Link then turn his head once again to the people below, he then saw a lot of girls around his age in front of the castle's gate. He raised an eyebrow as he watching them questioningly, what's happen down there? he thought to himself. Could it be the selection is today? "Don't you think we should did the selection later? it's quite crowded down there". The king were focusing to the group of girls below as well and spoke "We can't wasted anymore time Link, that's why I chose to do it today."

Link stare long into the girls crowd blankly, 

'Whatever reasons father have for this, I believe it's for the best' he thought to himself and nod one last time to him "I understand father" then he dismissed himself into the castle's building back into his study room.

Link were alone in the room, thinking about all these handmaiden stuff. Link is a quite capable man by himself and he's very independent too, he doesn't think that it would be a very big problem to take care of himself outside the castle. He's very good at swordsmanship too, and up until now he's the most skillful swordsman in Hyrule. He never said this to his father the king, but he feels that this maiden thing is just a waste of time. The only thing Link understand is that his father have habits on over worrying when it came to him, even anyone in the noble could tell that he's fine by his own self.

Link shift his head to the side and were looking outside the window in the study room. He notice there's someone outside the castle by the castle's gate, he figured it's just folks came delivery things into the castle since they're being stopped by the guards. They probably were inspecting them.

He then saw a girl came from behind the big carriage that stopped in front of the gate. She looks like she's holdings something in her hands. Link got up and get closer to the window to take a closer look at the girl in front of the castle's gate.

She had blonde hair and a fair skin, 

Could it be she came to take part in the selection too? he thought to himself as he stare at the girl. She looks like she's trying to move past the guards but getting stopped by the guards halfway.

Curious of what happen below, Link decide to went down and take a look.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was early in the morning, everyone in Castle Town are busy preparing their shops for the day. The town were deafening with chatter from the folks in the town square. All of them were talking about the prince's 17 birthday and about who's going to be the prince's handmaid, some are bragging about how their daughter is gonna be the one chosen to be the prince's maid and about their connection to the people inside the castle. Of course some of these people are going to be called out as fraud because after all not because they doesn't have the thing so called ''connection'' inside the castle, they also doesn't have daughter for god sake! 

Every girls in the town were giggling about how they hope they're going to be chose as the one and fantasizing their life's in the castle by the prince's side.

Prince charming, and gentle hands envelope around them. Of course that's not going to happen because the handmaiden duty is to took care of his clothes and foods and mind you, not his love. After all, the royal family is suppose to married the nobles and not the regular folks. But it's nice to just imagine about that right?

In outskirt of the town lives a family of two, they were known to sell apples. A big red juicy apple, known to be the best in Castle Town. But the owner daughter in the other hand are known to be the nerd, she's often seeing visiting the library in almost everyday. Lots of the girls in Castle Town label her as old fashioned and no one is into big head girl, so the owner daughter doesn't have lots of friends. It seems she doesn't mind about that much despite having a small group of friends that ratio to nothing. On the bright side, she's quite popular around the old folks and according to them, she's a very nice kid.

The owner, Mr.Rhoam were checking their mailbox and found a piece of paper in it. A letter.

He read the letter loudly, "Dear Mr.Rhoam, we from the castle gladly invite you and your family came celebrate the prince's 17 birthday in Hyrule Castle. We also have a good news that your daughter are invited to the Castle to take part of Prince Link's handmaid selection today at the Castle's Square. Brought this letter as approval in front of the castle's gate tonight by 9.00 P.M" Mr.Rhoam closed the letter and realised that, the letter is already teared open by someone.

It could be his daugher, the owner thoughts.

He then put the letter on the table outside his house and went to the forest behind his house. Mr.Rhoam were ready to pick up the apple since, him too are going to prepared his stalls for today. Cannot give the customer yesterday's apple is his motto. He saw his daughter were crouching, picking up the apple on the dirt into the basket. He let out a small sigh as he stare dearly at his daughter.

"You can rest today Zelda" he said as he picked up the apples from the other trees and then stacked it up in the basket. He make sure that there's no rotten apple inside it and put it to the side to be put into the cart later. Zelda took a glance of her father for a second and continue picked up the apples on the grass, "It's okay father, I'm fine. In fact, I'm more worried about you..". Zelda looks at her father with concern and said "Just let me help you, and you rest instead", she puts the basket full of apples and piled it beside other basket that full of apples. She were doing this from the early morning when her father is still sleeping inside the house.

"And while we're at it, let me attend the stalls too" she rubbed her hand on the napkin as the act to clean her hands from the dirt, 

Mr.Rhoam didn't respond, instead he showed a very concern looks on his face. He have been thoughts about this for a while, but he wants Zelda to take part in the selection as well. After all he only wants the best for his daughter. She wouldn't need to took care of the stalls, get to eat delicious foods and lives a comfort life in the castle. If well, she's selected as one. 

Mr.Rhoam has been feeling guilty non stop everytime he looks at his daughter, and it has been calling a bad memories from the past a lot more frequent lately. But deep inside he do understand that Zelda didn't want to leave his side since he's been experiencing back and leg problems because of his age. He's lying if he said that, he doesn't care at all if Zelda won't be there to help him out. Despite putting on hard front, he deeply cared of his daughter and wish for all the best things for her.

"You know Zelda" he starts, "Why don't you get ready? I'm going to prepare the cart for us to the castle" said Mr.Rhoam seriously.

Zelda raised an eyebrow upon hearing her father words, "Already? aren't we supposed to sent it like in three more days?". "It's fine, after all the castle is having a feast tonight they surely will need a hand in food supplies" Mr.Rhoam said nonchalantly. Zelda nod her head "Well if you say, so", and went into the house to change.

Mr.Rhoam thought to tell his daughter to send the apple to the castle with him, and if luck could have it he can force her joined the selection in the castle's square. Yeah, it sounds bad. But he knew very well Zelda would refuse to take part in the selection just so she could took care of the stalls the whole day. She'll miss the opportunity to live a good life and he won't let such things slide off easily.

Zelda were getting ready and braided her long hair into one long braid. She took her hood as well to cover her head from the burning sun along the road to Hyrule's Castle. Since her house is in the outskirt of the town, they were surrounded by lots of trees. She wouldn't exposed to the sun too much that way. Usually, her father never brought her along when he went visits the castle to trade off apples because she were busy took care of their stalls in the town. So, when her father told her to get ready brings a big question marks on top of her head. 

Strangely, she got a bad feelings about this and no matter how hard she tried to not think of it, it just won't go away. She only hopes that the things she were thinking inside her head right now wasn't going to happen. With one last look into the mirror, Zelda let out a heavy breath and heads out the house.

They rode the cart to the castle, there's a deadly silence between them and Zelda couldn't help getting anxious all the time. The horses galloped through Castle's Town and straight to Hyrule's Castle steadily. Upon seeing the Castle view from afar, Zelda suddenly remembered the letter she found inside the mailbox this morning. It were talking about Hyrule's prince 17 birthday and the maid thingy selection today. She really hopes that she didn't need to take part of that things, the girls inside the Castle's Town were crazy about this things that she thinks it's silly.

What's so exciting about that anyway? You only took care of the prince and do chores for him. Does the prince is so spoiled that he can't took care if himself? I know that he have maids and stuff, won't that be enough? There's no need for this specific maid attendant for him. He's lucky enough to have someone took care of everything for him. Other than prince charming like everyone said, he sounds like a spoiled prince to me. What a turn off to be his maid.

Zelda is so lost in her thought she didn't realize they've already arrive in front of the castle. When the horse stop, the cart is jerked harshly and send Zelda flung to the front. She accidently hit her head and wince in pain "Ouch...." she wailed as she rubbed her bulging head.

She jumped out of the cart and facing her father in the front seat, "What are we gonna do now, father?"

Mr.Rhoam then turned to her and stared at her eyes for a while, deep in thoughts. He then took out a bag full of apples and hand it over to Zelda, "You took this and bring it over to the Castle's Square". Zelda accepted it willingly and were holding it carefully in her hands, "Just that?" she raised an eyebrow and think how ironic her task was. She's supposed to sent it to the Castle's Square, and did she need to remind again that the selection is on the Castle's Square as well? No matter how much similar it is, she just shrugs it off as just a big coincidence happen in life. Who knows.

"Yeah" Mr.Rhoam answer flatly,

Zelda then nodded her head and walk past the other cart in front of the castle to the gate.

The guards were busy inspecting the other cart full of foods, vegetable, bread, cheese, milk, fruits, you name it. They didn't realize that Zelda already went past them. Despite fulls of guards in front of the gate, Zelda trying hard past over them and carefully not to bump onto any of them in her away. Unfortunately, the other guards caught her slipping through and immediately stopped her right in front of the gate. 

"Hold it" the guard spoke, holding his hand out. "Where do you think you're going?" the other guard spoke,

Zelda held up her bag full of apples in front of the guards face, with one of her eyebrow raised. Despite her efforts, the guards seems clueless and ask her again "What's your business, miss?". She tried gesturing the same as before again, but the guards still doesn't get it and still repeat the same question again. She held up her bag again, desperately. But it still doesn't work. Realize that it won't go anywhere at this point she spoke, "I'm here to brought this bag of apples to the Castle's Square, sir"

The guards look at each other and return their gaze at her back multiple times.

The first guard spoke "You means, you want to join the selection right?" he said disbelievingly at her words. Zelda shook her head and said "Um, NO. I'm here to brought this apple only" she said as she held the bag high again. The guard were smiling "But you're a girl, don't you want to take part of the selection as well?" he said amusingly "Hell, I would like to take part of the selection as well if I were a girl. Think of the luxury you get for that". It is obvious that Zelda isn't interested at all as she stared at the guard with half lidded eyes. "Sir, I'm serious" she tried to move past the guard again, but were stopped by the guards spear. 

Can't I send this apples peacefully and left this cursed place behind?!

"Not so fast miss" the guard said, "We can't let you do that". Zelda shot her glance toward the guard irritatingly "And why's that, I, on behalf Mr.Rhoam is going to complete my duty by brought the apples to the Castle's Square. So let me go, please" she said putting her hands on her hips. Despite being shorter than the guards anyone can sense her strong aura a distant away. "Miss, we understand that you just want to accomplish your duty, but we can't let you pass because we didn't receive any order saying there's a delivery to the Castle's Square. Plus, the castle is busy for Prince Link's birthday preparation today" said the other guards timidly.

Zelda send a last glance at the guards threateningly, before turn her heels away from the Castle's Gate.

"Fine" she stormed off,

Do they really need to make this big preparation just for a birthday? might as well spend my night inside my room and read books instead.

The two guards watch her walk out from the front gate and they exhale a relief sigh. They stand stall in front of the gate as they watch the other guards inspecting the cart. The second guard felt his back stiffened so he tried to stretch his body by spinning it around. He just then realize that there's prince Link behind them as he stretching out."P-Prince Link!" the guard shout as he straightened his body forcefully, startled by the sudden presence of the prince,

"May I know what did you need of me?" the guard ask nervously. Link glanced at the guard and shake his head. "Nothing, I'm just checking things out", he then turn his body back and went into the castle again. He could hear the girls squirming when he walk past them, and he just waves his hands toward them.

He went to the castle's garden and relaxed himself there. He sat down on the grass and stared into the sky, it's a good day today. The weather's nice. He smile a little. He then brought his hand from his side to his front toward the sky, examining the apple in his hand. It's a bright red and very big. He collected this apple after the girl leave and when the guard didn't notice. It would be a shame to leave this apple all alone, uneaten. He were looking at the apple and let his memory jogged back inside his head. 

Right after he went down to check out what happen in the front gate, he found out that the girl is going to send the apple to the castle's square. He remember that apple, it used to be served in the castle. One of the things he likes of the castle's foods is the apple they serve, it's very sweet and juicy. Turns out, his horse, Epona likes it too. He always dreamed of visiting the apple farms and dreaming eating lots and lots of apple there. It's a good dream and a delicious one at that. He also remember asking one of the kitchen maid about the apple and she said the owner of the apple is Mr.Rhoam, she also talk about that he have a daughter. He then remember joking with the maid about how he would marry the owner daughter just so he could eat the apples everyday. Talking about the daughter, he figures that the girl in front of the gate is the owner daughter. Thinking back to it, it actually isn't a bad choice marrying her in the future. Link thought as he reform her facial inside his head, and think how beautiful she is.

He then took a bite out of the apple as he closed his eyes daydreaming.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Zelda climbed back on top of the cart and crossed her arms as she looks at the apple sourly,

"You're going to suck all the sweetness in the apples if you do that" Mr.Rhoam joked as he look at Zelda from behind his back. Zelda didn't respond but instead she let a small whine frustratingly.

"Can't we returned to home like right now? I'm sure the stalls appreciates me more than these" She poke her heads out from the back of the cart. She sounds like a little child despite her age. "We still didn't deliver these apples Zelda, so it's a no" Mr.Rhoam said as he focusing the road in front of him. The line is taking forever to move and he's bored to death as well, he thought his plan would work in tricking Zelda joining the selection but looks like it backfired. He couldn't believe that he forget how stubborn Zelda was, Seeing from afar she literally were fighting with the guards in front of the gate. Guess he needs to confront her directly then. Mr.Rhoam sigh heavily.

"Zelda..." Mr.Rhoam croaked,

Zelda took a glance to her side when she heard her father called her name, her back is facing her father on the cart. "Yes?" she asked. She were fiddling with the apple in her hands as the bag is putted neatly on top of her lap. There's a long silence between them and Zelda didn't bother to spoke more. She were focusing on the apple she's playing in her hands and thinking about the apple in the bag. Instinctively, Zelda count the apples in the bag attentively. 1....2....3....

"I want you-" Mr.Rhoam continue, but ultimately disturb by Zelda shout.

"Father! the apples isn't enough! did I leave it behind?! oh dear no." She panicked as she scrambling her glance around them. Zelda then jumped out of the cart and ran toward her father urgently "I'm going back to the gate to find the rest, I wouldn't be long" she said as she hurriedly heading toward the castle.

"Wha-Zelda it's just an app-" Mr.Rhoam tried to assure her and realize that Zelda is heading toward the castle gate willingly. That's it, this could be the perfect opportunity for Zelda to get into the selection willingly he thought. If she by any chance could't get into the castle she'll most likely to just told them she's there for the selection. Since the castle wouldn't let others into it other than the selection. "You go Zelda!" Mr.Rhoam shouts energetically at her. Almost cheering for her. In respond, Zelda nodded her head and went off.

"Miss, like I said we didn't receive any order to-" the guard said right after he saw Zelda ran down toward the castle's gate. "Whatever, just let me in okay!" Zelda cut. "Miss, you clearly understand that we can't let you in unless you're here for the", "SELECTION, yeah I know." Zelda cut them off again.

"Uh, so you're here for the selection?" the guard tried to correct himself,

The apple, I can't let it wander around! what if it get hit by a cart or stomped on by someone else's foot?! It's father's client apples for god sake! I can't let this slide by even if it's just an apple. 

"NO, and YES" Zelda said hurriedly,

"What do you mea-"  
"JUST LET ME IN!" Zelda croaked loudly,

She immediately went past the guards and slip through to the castle's square. The guards were looking at her and they stare at each other faces as they shrugs their shoulder in unison. "Well, I've never met someone so enthusiast in taking part in the selection like that. She must like the prince a lot" the first guard said while the other guard is face palming his face in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, please bear with me for a little. :0  
> Don't forget to leave a review, that means a lot to me. Thank you :D


End file.
